


Accidents Happen

by Larpopular



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakup, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Get back together, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Angst, cronus changes himself for the better, cronus is a prostitute, sickly sweet happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larpopular/pseuds/Larpopular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz never should have said yes to that damn text. He knew he should have went back to meulin and asked her to take him back. But, instead he said yes. So now he has to make a decision... and everyone knows what he will choose. He's going to stay.... please don't plagiarize this, and i will me making corrections and such later on but for now, this is it. (first fanfic ever so be gentle with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Ending is a New Begining

Cronus Ampora is known for “screwing” around, Kurloz obviously knew that, who didn't? He also knew the exact reason Cronus invited him over, and it wasnt to brade each other's hair. It hasn’t even been a whole month since Kurloz and Meulin broke up. They had a huge fight over how he never said that he loved her as much as she waneted him to. He was never that type of person, wasn't raised to be emotional like she was.  
“I want something that will love me the way I love it” she had said, she dumped him and went straight over to Aranea’s house to laugh about it. Of course he knew that is what she did because Aranea told Latula who told Mituna who told him. Now he is on his way to the biggest whore in the neighborhood's house. He knew he should’ve texted him back to say that he couldn’t come. Who the hell wanted to be caught leaving Cronus Ampora's house? No-one, but for once in his life he felt desperate, he wanted to feel needed, to be wanted. And who wanted him more than Cronus.

He walked slowly to Cronus's house, not wanting to seem as desperate as he felt. He made sure to not let anyone know about Cronus texting him and him agreeing. It wouldn't only ruin his reputation, it would strip him of his friends that he tried to hard to keep. He sighed and stopped under a tree near Cronus's house. His heart started to beat fast, knowing he could just turn around and leave it be. But, who the hell wanted that? It's been more than three weeks since he had sex and more than four months since he felt wanted. He moved to the house before he could change his mind.

He reached his doorstep and hesitated an instant. “What the hell am I doing?” he thought. He took a deep breath and knocked, there was some ruffling and something fell in the house. Murming was also heard on the other side of this large black door, a frown spread across kurloz's face. He should have said no, and now it might be too late. A few moments later, the door opened to an out of breath, redfaced Cronus. His hair was messy and his wrinkled shirt was tucked into his unbuttoned pants. His face was sweaty and curly black strands stuck to his forehead, he was breathing hard and fast.  
“I didn't know you...were coming so soon” he looked at kurloz, flushed embarrassment.

Kurloz peered around Cronus ever so slightly not to give away his curiosity, and there he was, laying naked on the couch waiting for Cronus to get back, Horuss Zahhak. His eyes widened a little as his breath hitched. Kurloz and Horuss almost dated once back in high school, but it’s been three years since their graduation. That doesn't mean that they weren't sexual together. Now he was fucking a man that kurloz himself came to fuck.  
“I’ll come back later if that would better suit your… mood?” Kurloz signed. It took Cronus a minute to figure out what Kurloz’s sign language had said.  
It was alot easier before the accident when Kurloz could speak, a shame it was that Kurloz’s beautifully deep voice was ruptured by his nightmare so many years ago. No-one knows what it was about but they do know that he screamed so loud that his voice box burst. They just know he was found trying to scream more, after an hour, though no sound came out. He exhausted himself and ended up falling back to sleep. “No don’t go… just let me… tidy up” Cronus said before closing the door, he opened it again fast and Kurloz looked at him startled “stay right here, don’t move.” He then slammed the door and Kurloz could hear mumbling and moving around. Kurloz didn't want to wait, he turned and started walking down the stairs then walking down the walkway to the sidewalk.  
The door behind him opened again and he turned around to see Horuss leaving casually and Cronus staring at Kurloz with a horrified expression on his face. Cronus didn't mean for Kurloz to see the man he used to fuck during their "study sessions" leave his house. He most definitely didn't mean for Kurloz to know he had been sleeping with anyone else before he got there. Kurloz nodded to Horuss as he walked by then he headed back to Cronus’s house. “I said don’t move” Cronus said still looking at him horrified. “Telling me not to move is like telling you not to fuck anything that has a heartbeat” Kurloz signed back.  
He was mad, mad at being jealous that Horuss got here first. He was even madder that he was jealous at all. Cronus looked like Kurloz just smacked him in the face. He then looked down at his feet then back up, his eyes moving slowly up Kurloz’s body until they reached Kurloz’s lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them, to see why Meulin and the girls liked it so much. He bit his lip and looked in Kurloz’s dark hazel eyes, he saw himself in his pupils and he shivered. He motioned with a sweeping movement inside the house gesturing for Kurloz to enter.  
Kurloz sat exactly where he saw Horuss lay on the old brown couch. He was sickened by the thought but it also pleased him to think he had to work for Cronus’s attention, even if that meant sexually. Hell, he wasn't exactly here for anything but something that was sexual. He wasn't going to kid himself in this, he came for one reason and one reason only, to sleep with Cronus without worrying about the consequences.

Cronus was sitting beside him intertwining his fingers together nervously, he only dreamt about being anywhere near Kurloz and to now have him in his house, on his couch, sitting beside him, was well too much for him. He looked up at Kurloz’s face to see him starring at the couch in repulsion. At that moment Cronus realized that Kurloz must have seen Horuss on the couch, he wondered what more he had saw in that quick moment. He instantly put his hand on Kurloz’s leg looking at him trying to look seductive, not wanting him to see the embarrassment that was clear on his face. taking his mind of of Horuss was his first priority, getting in-between those skeleton skinny jeans was his second.

Kurloz looked up at Cronus and smiled at his obvious red face. He leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, he might as well start this since Cronus was obviously too flustered to do anything but rub the other's leg. Kurloz could see how nervous he was, he also knew how much he liked him. Word spread fast when they were in middle school and everyone found out that Cronus had a crush on Kurloz. Kurloz made it clear he would never like Cronus back, in any sort of way. But, here he was now, wanting nothing more but to kiss this whore of a man. 

Cronus pulled away fast not sure of how to feel about what just happened, it was only his lips, no tongue, only his lips which for an instant Cronus’s lips moved with. He couldn't help the emotions that filled him, the dumb butterflies rising in his gut, or the lightheaded-ness that he felt when their lips touched. His grey-blue eyes looked up into Kurloz's soft dark hazel eyes. he leaned forward and let their lips touch again. his eyelids fluttering closed as his dark lashes brushed against Kurloz's high cheekbones.

After what an hour of hair pulling and hot making out, Kurloz pushed Cronus back against the arm of the couch and slid his way in-between Cronus’s legs. The smaller male blushed like mad, and he gripped Kurloz’s shirt for support, his breath coming fast and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Kurloz kissed him again, his long dark eyelashes sweeping Cronus’s cheeks this time. When their tongues finally touched it sent shivers throughout Cronus’s body. 

He moaned into the kiss, pulling Kurloz closer by his shirt. Kurloz leaned away slight and unclenched Cronus’s hands on his shirt, Cronus looked rejected only to blush a dark crimson when Kurloz took off his shirt to sow a perfectly built body. Cronus reached out and ran his fingers down Kurloz’s torso onto his abs then to the lining of his underwear that peaked out from under his pants. Cronus then took off his own shirt exposing a flat chest and a flat stomach, no muscles, he was just skinny. Kurloz leaned back down and kissed Cronus’s neck, Cronus then whispered in Kurloz’s ear “I’m yours to have.”


	2. Mistakes are hidden blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little POV for Cronus  
> see the bottom for more notes

I woke up the next morning sore, my mind a little foggy and my hair in knots from the night before. I smiled a little to myself at the memory of yesterday, and how well it turned out. Finally getting the chance to be with Kurloz and not having him stare loathly at me, like he has done so many times before. Instead all night Kurloz’s eyes were glossed over with lust and compassion. At me and because of me, the thought made me want to giggle like an idiot.

I sat up and stretched my upper body, freezing when I noticed that there was weight on my thighs. I looked down and noticed it was a leg splayed across my own. I traced the leg up with my eyes until I found the owner of that leg. Kurloz was laying next to me in a mountain of covers that he had stole the night before, meaning that he stayed the night. I froze staring at him, for one thing no one stayed the night, I made sure of it. It was always awkward the next morning. For another thing it wasn't just anyone who stayed the night, it was Kurloz Makara. I sat there staring for what seemed like ages before settling back onto the bed and closing my eyes. I moved and snuggled up to the larger sleeping male, before I too fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at Kurloz as he ate his scrambled eggs that I just so happened to make him shortly before. I couldn't understand why this man was still here in my house. Usually people left right after they were done with me, yet here Kurloz was, sitting at my dinning room table and eating like it was something he had always done. I started thinking about what if that's how it was, if Kurloz chose me instead of Meulin. My life would have been completely different that's for sure. I wouldn't be some whore, getting fucked just to have some human contact and bond. Even if only lasted for an hour or more. 

I mentally snapped out of it. I didn't need to be thinking about what could have been, especially when I could have that now. Kurloz and Meulin broke up, and for once I felt as if I actually had a chance. Kurloz looked up and raised a brow, lifting his hands to sign. "You're staring at me." it wasn't a question and he didn't seem mad about it. I just smiled and nodded. "Yeah sorry, I was just wondering why you were still here. Not that i don't appreciate the company... It's not something that usually happens. Most people just leave." I started to chew at my bottom lip like i always did when i was anxious or nervous, i awaited for what Kurloz might sign. "I am not most. Besides, I also enjoy the company." I almost wanted to laugh, I never thought anyone would enjoy my company.

I smiled and looked down at my lap, I had a question on my lips and almost held it back. Almost. "do you want to go out with me?" I looked up with wide eyes, Kurloz looked a little startled. At that moment I realized that this perfect man was like everyone else. He didn't want a relationship, just a good fuck. I couldn't handle being rejected by this man again, it's already happened too many times. "Just get out. Ignore what i said and just get the fuck out." I stood up and walked to his room, not wanting to wait or see Kurloz leave. I didn't know how Kurloz felt about our night together, but it wasn't just sex for me. I poured my emotions out to that mute fuck, even said that I loved him. I sat on my bed holding my breath until I heard the door open and close. Tears overflowed in my eyes and spilled down my face,' how could I have been so stupid thinking I was worth more than what I was?'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a month since I last seen or talked to Kurloz, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I also refused sex from people, me, Cronus "the whore" Ampora, refused sex. Word got around about it too, people started to smile instead of sneer when they saw me. Thinking maybe I changed. I knew that I probably had changed, I knew I couldn't be with anyone else when I was constantly thinking about Kurloz. After years of training myself to moan whose-ever name I was under (or on-top), how embarrassing it would be to call them that mute asshole's name? It was a mistake to ask him to come over and sleep with me. It was a mistake that hurt me, just to think about.

I sat on my old couch and read a romance novel I smuggled out of a book store. I liked reading about other people's happiness when me, myself didn't have it. The doorbell rang and I groaned, sitting the book down after folding the corner of the page to mark my place. I walked over to the door in my violet fuzzy bedroom slippers, pajama shorts and no shirt. I opened the door and began saying the words that seemed routine by now."You'll have to find someone else to go to, I'm no longer fu-" I immediately stopped talking, everything froze including my heart, my eyes getting bigger in surprised before soft lips connected with mine. A body pushing against me, pushing me back into the house and closing the door behind us.

I made an "oof" sound when I was pushed against the wall. The man pulled away and looked down at me, those dark hazel eyes gleamed at me. He moved slightly to sign: "I have been looking for you. you did not give me time to say 'yes'." My heart started beating again, at a rapid speed and I almost slipped down the wall in shock, if Kurloz hadn't been holding onto my arms, then i probably would have. "Yes to what exactly?" I was surprised I could even talk, Kurloz smiled and leaned forward to peck my quivering lips before moving back again. "I want to go on a date, several of them. I want to be the last and only one you'll ever sleep with. I want to be your boyfriend Cronus." He leaned down and kissed me again as tears fell from my dazzling grey-blue eyes. I had never been so happy in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible smut in up coming chapters... stay tuned


	3. When word got out

Kurloz sat on the park bench for what seemed like five hours before Cronus walked by. He blushed a little before coming over to Kurloz. Not wanting to ruin his serenity of being alone, but by the smile Kurloz gave him, he wasn't all that worried anymore. He walked over and kissed the larger male's cheek before sitting next to him. Kurloz grabbed Cronus's hand and interlocked their fingers.

They talked for a while before Cronus leaned up and kissed Kurloz’s cheek gently. Getting a little black face paint on his lips. Kurloz smiled and bent down to kiss Cronus’s lips. Cronus sighed when their lips touched, he couldn't help it. It was an affect Kurloz had over him every time they kissed. Cronus moved sideways to kiss Kurloz better, he got a smirk from the other in return. Being lifted off the bench and placed in Kurloz's lap by big strong hands made Cronus chuckle a little. he looked at Kurloz and bit his lip before motioning to the empty park. "No-one's here cupcake... Wanna have some fun?"

Kurloz raised a brow at the smaller male in his lap and leaned forward slightly, biting the other's bottom lip in response. Cronus chuckled again before pushing Kurloz back against the bench. they stared at each-other for a moment, anticipating the others' move, Cronus leaned forward and touched his lips against the others' thin soft ones. Their lips moved together automatically, Kurloz's tongue flicking out over Cronus's lip before it slid into the opening of the other's mouth. tongues fighting for dominance as Cronus's hands fumbled with the hem of Kurloz's jacket. he stopped when he felt Kurloz zip down the zipper, his hands opening the jacket more to show his torso. Cronus adored how the others' pale skin stretched over his muscles perfectly, giving him the right amount of tone. Not being flat like Cronus himself was, and not being too bulky like Horuss's little brother, Equius, was.

Kurloz's thumbs slipped under the baggy white v-neck that Cronus seemed to always wear. Rubbing the soft smooth skin stretched over the smaller males' hip bone. Cronus slowly started to rock his hips, grinding against Kurloz as he did so. the mute male let out a raspy breath in return to the grinding, lifting his hips up to get more friction between them. Cronus broke the kiss to gasp for air, his neck soon being attacked by Kurloz's teeth, tilting his head slightly to give the other more room to roll his smooth tan skin between his teeth. Cronus slid his hands up the others' chest to his shoulders, squeezing his shoulders before sliding a hand up into the thick soft mess of Kurlozs' hair. He tugged it roughly and getting an approving bite from Kurloz in response, Cronus gasped a little and started grinding down against the other harder.

moaning softly as he felt Kurloz's rough fingers slid under Cronus' shirt after untucking it from his pants. he unbottoned the other's pants with one hand as the other travled upward to flick and twist Cronus' nipple making him hiss. "Shit babydoll, you always know how to get me to make a mess of myself don't you?" Cronus whipsered in the mute man's ear before smiling at the breathy chuckle he loved so much.

There was shuffling of feet and someone with a deep voice clearing his throat. They broke apart to see Rufioh smiling down at them. “Hey guys, beautiful day to dry hump isn't it?” Cronus blushed badly and Kurloz just smiled up at his ex-boyfriend. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cronus stared at Rufioh and Kurloz for a moment, realizing how they were staring at each other, as if they were both remembering how great their relationship was or some shit. It pissed Cronus off, acting like he wasn't there as they made googly eyes at each other.  
“Can we fucking help you?” Kurloz turned to look at his boyfriend and smirked at him. He loved seeing Cronus get jealous.  
“No, I just came over here because I heard that there was a sexy skeleton sitting in a park about to fuck a hot piece of greaser. I just had to check it out.” Kurloz chuckled silently and Rufioh tried not to snort.

It pissed Cronus off more. He glowered at Rufioh, jealous of his and Kurloz’s relationship. Them being together was perfect, their breakup was clean, and now they are best fucking friends.  
“I don’t care what you heard. Get stepping square.” Rufioh raised a brow and Kurloz nudged Cronus to be nice. Cronus, of course, ignored him.  
“You heard me, nothing for you to see so go.” Cronus was starting to upset Kurloz now.

Rufioh replied with: “you’re a sassy one aren't you?” Kurloz smiled at the comment and poked Cronus in the side, which made him madder.  
“I’m not sassy! Nothing about me is sassy! And why are you just now wanting to talk to him all of a sudden!? You haven’t talked to him since Meulin dumped him and now you want to push me out, you fucking square!!” Cronus yelled.  
Kurloz sneered at Cronus, he was really starting to piss him off, Cronus moved off of Kurloz's lap and stared at the embarrassed. Rufioh sat there for a good minute then said “I wanted to congratulate you. I didn’t mean to piss you off. I really just came over here to say i was glad that you found someone to make you both happy… and what is a square?” 

Cronus didn't look up, nor said anything. He was staring at the ground feeling stupid, Rufioh was just being a good friend. So what if he joked around about how hot Kurloz was, it's not like he was lying. Kurloz signed to Rufioh “thanks roof, it seems my little boyfriend has been bitten by the jealousy bug.” Rufioh chuckled and replied “dude I remember that fucking bug, when I dated Horuss and found out you guys had a thing after we dated.” 

Cronus looked at Rufioh apologetically and whispered “I slept with Horuss and now I’m currently sleeping with Kurloz and before you and Damara got together we had a onetime thing under the bleachers in high school. I'm surprised you don't hate me or anything. I sure as hell would.” Rufioh smiled at him and tilted his head, ignoring the rest of what Cronus had said. “you get around a lot don’t you? And I know about you and Damara and Horuss, and now Kurloz. That doesn't matter but Kurloz…” he said looking from Cronus to Kurloz. “So how is he in bed?” Cronus blushed and Kurloz grinned.

Rufioh winked at Cronus who was baffled at what was just said. “Yes he is adequate in bed, I assure you.” Kurloz signed back, poking Cronus in the side teasingly. Cronus got up instantly not wanting to be more embarrassed than he already was. Kurloz raised an eyebrow at him, crinkling his skull face paint. Rufioh looked up at him a little concerned that he might have hit a sensitive spot. “You OK there bud?” Rufioh asked, not wanting to sound awkward. “I’m fine I just realized I have to go catch me some cats in the alleyway and sing with them, I’ll see you on the flips side Kurloz.”

Cronus said as he walked off in the direction to the city that was about five miles away. Rufioh looked at Kurloz questioningly. “He’s not really going to sing with cats in an alley is he?” he asked confused. Kurloz smiled and signed “I’ll translate his idiotic speech pattern. ‘I’m fine I’m just going to go find some of my friends in the alley where we hang out to talk to them, I’ll see you later Kurloz.’” Rufioh ran a hand through his red and black mow-hawk. “I wish he’d actually made since when he would talk. Anyways I have to pick Damara up from her Kung-Fu class so I’ll see you later.” Rufioh got up as Kurloz waved goodbye. After an hour of sitting alone Kurloz got up and headed for an acquaintance’s house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I soo, cannot believe that one you did the deed with that ,sorry for my language, Harlot and now your dating him? Do you see all the wrong in this or is it just me? I was actually OK with you and Meulin but all of a sudden you’re with the guy who either tries to molest everyone or he sleeps with everyone!! He even lured Porrim in once!!! And here you are just infatuated with him and you can’t fucking say that you are fucking not!! Look what you did you made me cuss I don’t cuss and you know that!! Your sin is rubbing off of you and onto me I need to pray right now I need to pray for everyone I need to pray for yo-.” 

Kurloz cut Kankri off by getting close to his face. They’re lips were only inches away from each other, and all ready Kankri was blushing and shaking like a leaf. Kurloz put a finger to Kankri’s mouth to tell him to shut up. He backed away leaving his finger on Kankri’s mouth and once he knew Kankri wouldn't talk he removed his finger and signed “look, I do not really care about what you think about my relationship, or if you like Cronus or not, but you know better than to thrust your religion at me Kankri.” 

Kankri nodded still looking scared, just then his little brother and his dad walked into the house and at that instant, and all hell broke loose. Kurloz was halfway in-between Kankri’s legs and Kankri was up against the arm of their blood red couch, Kankri looked whiter than usual and Kurloz looked well… scary. His little brother started yelling and his dad started throwing groceries out of their Walmart bag at him. Kurloz curled up on the couch and covered his face trying not to get hit with anything heavy. “YOU FUCKING SCUM! JUST WAIT UNTIL GAMZEE HEARS ABOUT THIS! YOU’RE DONE FOR! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE MY BROTHER YOU KNOW HE’S A FUCKING PUSSY!!” Karkat screamed.

Right then Kankri snapped out of it and yelled “He was not trying to rape me! I happened to trigger him, which i apologize for. anyways, i triggered poor kurloz here with religion, as we all are aware he does not partake in Christianity as we do. anyways he was simply shutting me up. thought i must agree that his actions in doing so was wrong. so if you do not mind, please stop throwing grocery products at my friend. and Kurloz, if it isn't too much to ask, please get off of me. ” Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kankri, Kurloz leaned away from him, feeling a little bad for triggering his friend. His dad just nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving the groceries that were thrown where they were. Karkat glared at him and walked after his dad, Kurloz chuckled and looked at Kankri. “I am sorry for triggering you, i was not aware of my actions.” He signed apologetically. Kankri smiled “No, No. I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have brought such a triggering subject into this because i was upset.” He replied and blushed a little. Kurloz smiled, he always felt accomplished when he could get Kankri to apologize for something he said instead of the other way around.

Kankri pondered for a minute as Kurloz stared at him smiling. “So tell me… why Cronus? There are plenty of others who would love to be with you.” Kankri looked down and back up shyly. Kurloz caught on and his smile grew bigger, he leaned back and signed “I want to be with someone who won’t bite my dick off, like Porrim, or someone who will let me be rough with in bed, like Meulin. And frankly it could never be you, you get terrified if I’m even too close to your face so that rules out any sex. A mental connection is amazing, an emotional one is to die for, but i need to be able to get physical and express my love with more that just signing to people.” Kankri looked over at his dad peeking out of the door way and he quickly said “Father, I am having a personal conversation with my friend, please leave the doorway before you trigger him."

Kankri’s dad ducked out of the doorway and chuckled at the thought of Kurloz being triggered by his presence. Kankri turned his head back to Kurloz and frowned. "You never know, I may be more accepting in a relationship. But, there would be no sexual acts of course, i mean a kiss or two is fine but nothing else without marriage. Of course you know that." Kurloz leaned forward and smiled, his nose brushing against Kankri's. Kankri squealed loudly and flung his hands out to push Kurloz away. Ragging about triggers as Kurloz chuckled silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that all these characters will have something going for them but not in this fanfic. they'll have their own that branches off of this one. except one... kankri is forever alone sorry guys


	4. Advice isn't such a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus starts prostituting again and kurloz finds out the hard way. Cronus has to go through their friends to seek help with getting kurloz back, but nothing good comes from people who once hates you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this happened.. ha.. anyways, there will be more chapters soon, if you have any ideas on what i should put in them or anything, don't be afraid to put your input into the comments. ^^ mostly because i have a bad case of writers block

Kurloz laid on Cronus’s couch with his hair damp from the shower he took an hour ago, and in his violet blue boxers. Cronus looked down at him and smiled. He knelled down and brushed the hair out of Kurloz’s face. Cronus blushed seeing how beautiful Kurloz was without his face-paint on. Cronus pecked his cheek lightly as Horuss and Meenah crept by them into Cronus’s room. “I’m so sorry…” Cronus whispered as he stood up, he then followed them into his room and closed the door.  
  
The lock clicked and Kurloz’s eyes shot open then narrowed. He sat up and watched the door for a while, there was rustling and soft moaning on the other side. He stood up and went into the bathroom and grabbed his clothes from the corner. He put his clothes on and grabbed his face-pant bag and walked out of the bathroom. He stopped in the hallway and listened to the moaning and rustling. 

* * *

  
  
  
A fuse went off and he knocked on Cronus’s door lightly. The rustling stopped and there was shushing sounds coming from inside. Kurloz got angry and banged on the door so hard it shook from the impact. He wanted to scream and yell, but couldn't which made him madder. The door’s lock clicked again and the door opened slowly and Meenah popped her head out from behind the door. She blushed seeing him without face-pant on. “Whoa, your so fin boy, you got it all going on.” She clicked her teeth at him, he could see she was trying to hide her naked body and he shoved the door open making her fall on her ass. He saw Cronus and Horuss entwined together and tears swelled up in his eyes. He turned and walked down the hall to the front door.   
  
Cronus wiggled out from under Horuss which made Horuss moan softly, he crawled off of bed and ran to catch up to Kurloz. He grabbed Kurloz’s hand when it touched the door knob. Kurloz didn't look at him, his hair was hiding the expression on his face. “Please don’t go… you don’t understand! I do it for money... I need this money, it's how i am able to keep my house and stay fed… please I can’t bear to lose you…pleases understand.. please?” Cronus cried. His face was twisted with sorrow and regret. He knew he shouldn't have but they offered so much money he couldn't refuse. Kurloz turned to look at him, tears streaming down his face. It has been five years since he has last cried. Kurloz hated Cronus but he couldn't pull himself to truly hate him, but he sure as hell wanted to.   
  
“Please? I-I’ll get a job… another job… I won’t do this anymore… please don’t go...” Cronus’s head dropped and Kurloz cried more. He couldn't bear to see Cronus like this, to feel this way for a man he never liked before. But, that was a lie. He had always liked Cronus, why wouldn't he have? Cronus was smart, funny, compassionate, thoughtful, and so easy to fall in love with. That’s why Kurloz didn't want anything to do with him before, why he was so reluctant to say that he loved him or that he wanted to be with Cronus… because he already loved Cronus. Kurloz turned the doorknob and left, Cronus standing naked in the doorway crying, Kurloz turned to look back just when Cronus fell on his knees sobbing. Kurloz turned away and walked faster, knowing if he slowed down then he'd go back to Cronus. And, that was something he just couldn't do. He couldn't be with someone who would hurt him again.  


* * *

  
  
“Don’t worry about it, it will all work out for the better.” Porrim said, petting Cronus’s hair as he cried in her lap. “No it won’t. He hates me! We’re over and I wanted to be with him for so long and now I can never get him back!” Cronus yelled in her leg. He was curled up in a ball crying about last night’s events. Porrim continued petting him as Meulin sat across from him, while rubbing his back. “He never did dump mew.” Meulin said. Her words were a little off, considering she had to be taught to speak since she was deaf. She had trouble saying what she wanted without it sounding distorted.  
  
Meulin was Kurloz’s ex-girlfriend who’s family is obsessed with cats so much their clothes have something to do with cats, not to mention they wear cat ear headbands. But Cronus was flattered that she wanted to help his and Kurloz’s relationship. “She is right after all Cronus. You said he didn’t say anything and didn’t leave a note, which concludes he is just mad. I do not think you should fear that he is going to dump you or that you two are already broken up. Meulin, do you have any thoughts?” Porrim said looking at Meulin for nurturing help. Meulin looked up. “Yeah yeah, mew two aren’t really broken up I do not believe I mean when Purloz wants to do something he does it, and I don’t think he wanted to dump mew, so he won’t?” Meulin and Porrim looked at each other confused on how to help the biggest douche in town.”  
  
Cronus smiled and sat up. “You guys are right, I’m going to go confront him and let him know that I truly am sorry. Thanks kitten this alley cat has to scram.” He stood up and Porrim and Meulin started freaking out. “No wait don’t confront Purloz!” Meulin screamed. “Why not?” Cronus asked a little shaken up at Meulin screaming at him. “She’s right Cronus, he does have a temper on him.” Porrim said to Cronus, looking worried. “Though Meulin lets use our inside voices when you’re in my home, it is very rude.” Meulin looked at the ground. “I didn’t know I was yelling.” “I want to confront him, maybe if you come with me-.” Porrim cut Cronus off. “Are you crazy? He will feel cornered and will be more aggressive, you need to go to someone else.” Porrim said and Cronus left her house angry and determined. He was determined that he will find someone who will help him with Kurloz. Even if he had to go to Kurloz's family house, he was determined.  


* * *

  
  
Damara and Rufioh stared at Cronus in confusion as he sat in the armchair across from them. They sat on a black couch, Damara sat across Rufioh’s lap. “You want us to do what now?” Rufioh asked after the awkward silence. Cronus looked at them worried. “I want you to come with me to get Kurloz back.” Cronus looked from Damara to Rufioh, his eyes stayed on Rufioh pleadingly. “私は彼が馬鹿である、と考えています. (I do believe, he is an idiot)” Damara said and chuckled, her large breasts bouncing as she did so. Cronus licked his lips getting a glimpse of them, then got mad. “I’m here for Kurloz and that’s all.” He mumbled to himself. “What was that?” Rufioh asked after telling Damara to be nice. “I really need your help. I have no-one else to go to.” Cronus said upset.  
  
He was angry at himself for looking at Damara, he loved Kurloz and he wanted to be with Kurloz. “我々だけで彼を助けるカント、そしてその後三人組がありますか？ (Can’t we just help him, then have a threesome afterwards?)” Damara asked and winked at Rufioh. He sighed and said “No, he loves Kurloz and Kurloz loves him, we can’t do that. But I’ll call Horuss later ok?” Damara smiled and nodded. “We help, but I watch you give blowjob.” Damara said and giggled. Rufioh shrugged. “Those are the terms for us helping.” Cronus smiled thankfully and nodded. “Yeah ok no problem I can do that.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so this fanfic isn't the best thing ever but i plan on improving it. i thank you for reading it.


	5. A Break

“He needs to dump him!” Aranea yelled at Latula.  
  
“No he needs to stay with him!” Latula yelled back. Kurloz sat in the middle of the floor watching Latula and Aranea argue about whether or not he should dump Cronus or not. He was upset about the whole situation, but he had to admit that this was very amusing.  
  
“You never had a descent relationship! So how would you know?!” Latula screamed at Aranea who came back with “At least all my relationships have been stable and I do mean mentally.”  
  
“Oh! You did not just say my man isn’t mentally stable! I’ll hit you with my skateboard so hard your grandchildren will feel it! That’s if you ever get married or someone wants to have kids with you!! Because no-one likes you!!” Kurloz sat there wondering how the argument that has been going on for an hour just instantly changed from him to them.

He wanted to tell them to shut up and listen but what could he do? He stood and walked in the middle of them and stood there looking side to side at them. Latula looked up at Kurloz apologetically, Aranea leaned sideways so she could glare at Latula.  
  
“If you do not mind, I would like a say in this matter. Considering it does include myself and my relationships, though you did change it to a different argument that I believe is a touchy subject and you should not be getting involved with.” Kurloz signed, Latula said sorry but Aranea just crossed her arms and hmphed.  
  
“Now shall we return to the couch instead of standing in the middle of the walkway, and have a civilized discussion on the matter between myself and Cronus?” both girls nodded to Kurloz. They all headed to the couch but Kurloz sat on the carpet across from them. They looked at him expectantly.  
  
“I called you two to come over, not to argue but to help me with the matter. Now… will you do so?” He asked making eye contact with both of them.  
  
“Yeah but no-one talks about my man. You know that Kurly. I mean how is a rad momma gonna be rad if everyone thinks her fiancé is mentally messed up?” Latula asked.  
  
Aranea looked at her and said “I’m sorry Latula. I don’t think he is really mentally ill… I was just mad is all.” Both girls smiled at each other and then turned back to Kurloz still smiling.  
  
“So, what should I do on the matter.” Kurloz asked them. “Well Kurly, do you love him?” Latula asked bluntly.  
  
Kurloz looked at his hands in his lap then looked up and signed “I do believe I do love him.” Both girls stared at him shocked. “How long have you known you loved him?” Aranea asked confused.  
  
“Since high school when we had to play seven minutes in heaven and I had to go in with Cronus. We kissed… it was nice.” He replied then smile when he signed the last part. The girls sighed in unison and giggled and Kurloz smiled, he blushed deeply. The girls saw the pink of his blush seep through his face-paint. There was a knock on the door and the girls started squealing with delight. Kurloz grinned and got up to answer the door. When he opened the door Damara, Rufioh, and Cronus all stood on his doorstep.  
  
“Hey Kurloz, do you mind if we come in?” Rufioh asked. Kurloz looked baffled as to why they were here but he refused to be a rude host, so he moved out of the way and they entered. Cronus was the last to walk inside, when he passed Kurloz it seemed that time has slowed down. Cronus and Kurloz looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Kurloz looked at the ground and time went back to normal.

Cronus felt his heart breaking and knew if he hadn’t had slept with Horuss and Meenah for money, this wouldn’t be happening. Cronus knew that if he hadn’t done this then he and Kurloz would be snuggled together on the couch watching some of Kurloz’s horror movies. Kurloz walked back into the living room, to see that Rufioh was sitting in the armchair with Damara on his lap.

Cronus was sitting on the floor next to the chair and Latula and Aranea stared at the three and they stared back. Kurloz shivered at the amount of tension in the room. When his boots hit the wooden floor onto the small carpet in the middle of the living room, everyone looked up at him.  
  
“Why are you here roof?” Kurloz signed, a little irritated that they were here.  
  
Rufioh looked at Cronus and back at Kurloz. “Why do you think I’m here?”  
  
Damara scoffed and started playing with her short poofy kimono. Kurloz rolled his eyes right when Aranea said “did someone invite them or am I confused? Because I thought us three were going to be the only ones here.”  
  
“なぜあなたはAraneaをシャットダウンしないでください (why don’t you shut up Aranea).” Damara mumbled.  
  
“I’m sorry was her comment to you? No I don’t think so, so why don’t you go elsewhere.” Latula chimed in.  
  
“whoa whoa, don’t get all hot and bothered to my girl. You watch yourself Latula.” Rufioh countered. Kurloz sat on the ground rubbing his temple. Cronus crawled to him and put his hand on Kurloz’s knee.  
  
“Are you ok?” he whispered not wanting the others to notice him and bring him in the argument.  
  
“You know what Rufioh? Why don’t you go off and fly to your stupid never land and leave us here on earth alone. Take your girl with you we don’t want you here.” Aranea countered with a smirk.  
  
“その同類を誰も1氏は述べています (so says the one that no one likes).” Damara said and snickered.  
  
“Listen here Ms. ‘I want everyone to think I’m sexy’ why don’t you go back to your small island and leave us all alone. You say no one likes her? Well no-one likes you either.” Latula shouted, while Aranea nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Kurloz watched Cronus rub his knee. Kurloz felt a ping of want inside him. He shoved Cronus away which made Cronus fall back and make an “mph” sound. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Kurloz and Cronus.  
  
“Now everyone please shut up, I’m not dumping Cronus. But we will be on break which means I’m dumping you but I’m not dumping you. Now everyone… please get out.” Kurloz signed then stood up and went into his room.  
  
Everyone sat in the living room silently watching Cronus cry, eventually they all left Cronus as he cried silently on Kurloz’s floor.

After an hour he left too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hipe this is good. I have a plan of where Im going with this. Bare with me!! And again. If there are any grammar errors. Let me know.  
> ♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／


	6. Problems

Kurloz sat on the only park bench that did not have graffiti on it. He sat there reading his 50 shades of grey book enjoying the warm weather. A shadow passed him and stopped in front of him, covering the sunlight from his page. He looked up irritated. Horuss stood in front of him with his arms crossed and a scowl playing on his face.  
  
Kurloz raised a brow at him in wonder. “What?” he signed, trying not to lose his place in the book.  
  
“What’s up with you and Cronus?” he asked peering down at him through his ridiculous goggles.  
  
“None of your business that’s what.” Kurloz signed then slammed the book on the bench next to him because he lost his page. Horuss looked uneasy, he was wondering if he approached Kurloz at the wrong time, but he knew he had to stand his ground for Cronus. Kurloz leaned back and looked at Horuss with a sneer. Horuss backed up a little and kept looking at Kurloz.  
  
“How does my relationship with Cronus have anything to do with you, or anyone for that matter?” Kurloz asked getting pissed that Horuss wouldn’t leave.  
  
“He means something to me Kurloz, we are friends and I don’t want him to get hurt by yo-. “ Kurloz cut Horuss off.  
  
“I don’t care if you have been friends since the womb, you have no business putting yourself in my relationships even if it’s with one of your friends. I will not tolerate having people keep coming up to me seeing if they could change my mind with Cronus. I put our relationship on hold because I want to know if us being together is good or not. It has absolutely nothing to do with you or anyone else. Do you understand Horuss?” Horuss scuffed his boot on the ground, his arms dropped by his side in defeat. Just then Meenah walked up with Kankri. Kurloz’s face paint crinkles by his eyebrows furrowing in anger.  
  
“What is this that I hear, is it true you’re breaking up with Cronus? Ok look I know what I said about how you should be with someone… well better than Cronus but seriously, you shouldn’t dump him. You guys were happy together and well I actually disapprove of you dumping him. You must go to him this instant and say you’re sorry and beg on your knees for him to take you back.” Kankri shouted as he walked up to stand by Horuss who looked at Kurloz, scared.  Kurloz shifted his angry eyes towards Kankri who took a step back.  
  
“That’s what I’m saying, you say you love him and whatnot then you go and dump the kid. That’s cold even for you.” Meenah said as she stood on the other side of Horuss. Kurloz rubbed his temple trying not to attack all of them.  
  
“You can’t just dump him like that, for no reason.” Horuss said after a few minutes.  
  
Kurloz stood up abruptly and stared Horuss down then signed “I dumped him for no reason? He cheated on me with you and Meenah in his house as I slept on his couch. Are you seriously going to say that I dumped him for no reason?” Kurloz grinded his teeth and Horuss looked at Meenah for help. Hands grabbed Kurloz’s shoulders and pulled him down back on the bench. Rufioh held his shoulders until Damara came around and put her foot on Kurloz’s collar bone.  
  
“Kurloz man, they are all right. I know what he did was wrong but you’re the one who dated him knowing what he was. Especially what his job was. Now you can’t go and dump a guy for that, for working. I mean look at Damara we all know what she does for money and I don’t hate her for it.” Rufioh said letting Kurloz’s shoulders go. Kurloz tried to get up but Damara pushed her flats harder on his collar bone making him sit back.  
  
“Are you all really going to go through with this?” Kurloz signed, on the brink of exploding from anger. They all looked at him and nodded. Kurloz sighed trying to stay calm.  
  
“あなたはちょうど彼があなたと恋に落ちる任せることはできないと、あなたは彼を残し。あなただけの...そのKurlozを行い、その間違った、それは実際にそのような苦痛の中で彼を見て他の人を傷つけることはできません. (You can't just let him fall in love with you and then you leave him. you just... can't do that Kurloz, its wrong and it actually hurts others to see him in such pain.)” Damara said with compassion in her voice.

Kurloz softened. He had never heard Damara speak like that about anyone or anything before. He looked at Rufioh who was looking at Damara with nothing but love, and Kurloz understood why he loved Cronus so much.  
  
Cronus let his walls down in front of Kurloz, he always let Kurloz know what he was thinking or how he was feeling. Kurloz loved Cronus for who he really was, and not for who everyone thought he was. Kurloz knocked Damara’s foot away then ran away from the group. They were all yelling after him but he didn’t care, he was going to go get Cronus back.  
  
\------------  
  
Kurloz knocks on Cronus’s front door only for the door to be opened by his father. Kurloz looked up at Cronus’s father, fear rising; He wondered if Cronus was ok. Cronus’s dad looked down at him like he was something disgusting he had found on the bottom of his shoe. Kurloz looked at him back with a blank expression, refusing to see the worry or hurt that wanted to seep out.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Dualscar asked him angrily. Kurloz tried to peer around him but Dualscar moved to be in his way.  
  
“I just need to talk to Cronus.” Kurloz replied, only to have Dualscar look at him like he was an idiot. Kurloz looked down, realizing that Dualscar didn’t know sign language. He pulled out his phone and typed what he had just signed and showed it to him.  
  
“I forbid you to see him. You have caused much pain to my son’s heart and I refuse to let you cause anymore.” He went to close the door but Kurloz’s foot was in the way. Dualscar opened the door and sneered at Kurloz.  
  
“Move your foot.” Kurloz looked at him, worry and heartache crossed his face before anger stopped on it. His face twisted with anger that Dualscar hesitated in the doorway. Kurloz pushed past Dualscar into the house only to run into Eridan, Cronus’s younger brother.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” he said looking at Kurloz like he was filth. It pissed Kurloz off more to know that Eridan and Dualscar thought because they had more money that they were better than Kurloz and everyone else.  Eridan started pushing Kurloz back out the door by his upper arms.

Kurloz tried to push back but Dualscar started pushing him too. Kurloz head-butted Eridan so hard that blood came out of his nose, Eridan dropped to the ground with a cry holding his nose. Dualscar looked at Kurloz like he was an animal before letting him go to assist his son. Kurloz stepped over them and walked into the living room, Cronus wasn’t there. He walked into the kitchen, the bathroom, and Cronus’s bedroom.  
  
Cronus wasn’t home. Kurloz punched a hole in the wall out of anger. His knuckles puffed up and there were scrapes on them that tiny drops of blood came out of. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned around so fast that they stumbled backward and fell on the ground. Kurloz looked at Cronus on the ground looking back up worried and scared.  
  
Tears swelled in Kurloz’s eyes when he realized that he knocked Cronus down. He crouched on the floor in front of Cronus and pulled his arms, so he would be in a sitting position then Kurloz hugged Cronus like it was the last time that he would see him. Cronus held Kurloz as the both cried into each other’s shoulders, Cronus cried out of happiness and Kurloz cried his anger away. Dualscar and Eridan came through and headed for the bathroom, blood dripping on the tiled floor as they walked by.  
  
Cronus chuckled in the crook of Kurloz’s neck. “You broke his nose you know.” He said and buried his face in Kurloz’s neck. Kurloz smiled at the thought, and he hugged Cronus tighter not wanting to let go.  
  
“Does this mean we are back together?” Cronus asked leaning up to look at Kurloz. He smiled at Kurloz’s face. He had never seen Kurloz look so ugly in his life. The face paint mixed with his tears and streamed down his face leaving a trail of white and black streaks, snot was building up and peeking out of his nose, his eyes were red a puffy and his skin was starting to breakout where the tears touched his face.  
  
Cronus smiled at the fact that Kurloz was oh so beautiful, but he was the ugliest crier. Kurloz nodded a yes and they kissed, tears mixing with each other and seeping into their mouths as they kissed. They both were happy as Eridan fainted at the sight of his blood in the mirror and Dualscar freaked out thinking his son had died from blood loss.


	7. A Silent Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya get it? the title? "silent" promise. because kurloz is a mute! bwahahahahah!!... i need a life

Kurloz walked into the Amscot looking around until he saw Cronus cashing his check. Kurloz smiled and walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Porrim waved from behind that glass as she handed Cronus his money. “Hello darling how are you?” Porrim asked smiling at Kurloz. Kurloz signed back “I’m lovely and you?” Cronus went to sit down as Kurloz and Porrim returned each other’s pleasantries.   
  
After a while Porrim waved goodbye to Kurloz as he walked up to Cronus and held out his hand. Cronus took it and they left Amscot and walked down the street as cars passed by. “So… I got a new job, if you haven’t noticed with the check.” Cronus beamed at Kurloz, the look on his face was as if he was waiting for kurloz's praise.

Kurloz looked down at him and smiled happily at his boyfriend. “I’m very proud of you Cronus.” Cronus felt all jittery and excited at getting Kurloz’s praise.   
  
They walked several miles until they reached the city’s park. Cronus moved out of their small town into the city right outside. He works as a bartender and is going to school for music. When Kurloz heard the news from Cronus he never felt so happy. Though he didn't know Cronus had a new job, but he did know that he moved and that he was going to school.   
  
As Cronus rambled on and on about his new job and how much he doesn't like his boss, Kurloz couldn't help but think about how much he loved him, he could listen to Cronus talk for hours on end without getting annoyed.   
  
“So what are you up to?” Cronus asked after his rambling. Kurloz looked at the ground and back at Cronus and signed with his left hand “I actually haven’t been up to anything after you left. I repainted the house and bought new furniture, I also got promoted.” Cronus squealed at the news and jumped up in down. “Congratulations I cannot believe an alley cat as yourself is doing the squares work and got promoted in doing so!” Cronus hugged Kurloz’s arm. Kurloz smiled at Cronus’s comment and bad attempt of sounding like a greaser.   
  
“Hey do you know what we should do?” Cronus asked as they sat down in one of the many park benches. “What should we do?” Kurloz asked as he looked at all of the children playing in the grass, there was a man throwing a Frisbee and a dog chased it down.

Kurloz watched as women would gossip and fathers would throw their kids in the air, and unlike his own father, the fathers would catch the kids.   
  
“We should move in together... I mean we have been together for five months now and I know I will spend the rest of my life with you, so I was just thinking… maybe we should? Only if you're ok with it though, i don't want to step on any toes...” Cronus asked while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, chewing away at his lip worriedly.

kurloz tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention before signing. “Of course we can and should.” Kurloz couldn't help but grin as Cronus got excited.   
  
“But not yet. I do believe if we do now it will be too soon and there will be arguments and disagreements.” Cronus looked like a child who had just been told he couldn’t have ice-cream. “But why not Kurloz?” Cronus asked as a group of girls walked by and saw Kurloz and walked faster giggling and pointing at him. Kurloz looked down then at Cronus, who was eyeing them before looking back at his boyfriend and scooting closer.   
  
“Wouldn't you be worried? I mean after all I am Grand High Bloods son. I'm afraid people will talk and you wouldn't want to live with me anymore...” Cronus looked at him surprised in Kurloz’s sudden insecurity.

Cronus then realized that Kurloz didn't like to be laughed at or have attention, which was awkward considering his face was painted to look like a skull. Cronus knew the face paint was a habit brought on by Kurloz’s father but he couldn't help but wonder if Kurloz sometimes tried to hide behind it. he wondered if the face-paint went deeper and not only hid his face but hid his insecurities from the world as well.  
  
Cronus stood up suddenly making Kurloz raise a brow at him the way Cronus loved so much. “Hey girls!” Cronus yelled. The group of girls stopped and turned to look at Cronus. Cronus grabbed Kurloz’s face once he knew he had the girls’s attention and kissed Kurloz squarely on the mouth while holding up the middle finger to the girls.   
  
The girls shouted insults at him and walked off. Cronus pulled away slightly and looked in Kurloz's eyes.. “I don’t care what people may say. I love you for you and not because of the rumors that goes around.And If I did care about those rumors I wouldn’t be here now with you... i was actually nervous because i thought it was the oppisite. i thought you didnt want to live with me because of what people would say about me... i was a whore and to some people i still am one... i just.. i just love you so much. i dont care about who your dad is and i know you dont care care about my past and that makes me love you so much more.” Kurloz smiled up at him and leaned forward until their lips touched.

  
There was people walking by who made harsh remarks about them kissing but they just flicked them off in response and Cronus chuckled against Kurloz’s mouth every time.


	8. Forever isn't long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... this is the last chapter. i want to thank you all for reading this and private messaging me to update ^.^ you guys rock!! i am writing a few more fanfics and an origional story if you want to check it out. trigger warning there is alot of smutt and mentions of rape and rape and angst. but i will do another fluff like this one in time.

Kurloz sat next to Cronus, with Rufioh and Damara on his other side. He watched as his best friend smiled lovingly at Latula as the priest told them to say their vows.

  
“I want our wedding to be like this.” Cronus whispered to Kurloz as they finished their vows. Kurloz smiled and looked at Cronus. It’s been nine months since they got back together. 

  
Cronus moved back into town because he missed seeing Kurloz every day, but he saved up to buy a car so he could drive to work. They stood then when Latula in her beautiful white gown with teal paint splatters and Mituna with his yellow and black tux kissed each other. Kurloz and Cronus headed out after the newly wedded couple to the reception that was happening in Latula’s house. 

  
Once they were there Latula was standing on a box backwards and was getting ready to throw the bouquet to the screaming girls. Cronus dashed past Kurloz and viciously pushed girls out of his way to get a good spot. Kurloz walked up smiling to Rufioh who watched Damara push a girl down on her face to get closer to Latula.

  
“Isn’t she lovely?” he asked Kurloz. Kurloz smiled and pointed at Latula who threw the bouquet and Cronus and Damara caught it at the same time.

  
“… This shall end badly.” Kurloz signed as Cronus and Damara started fighting for it. 

  
Cronus pulled out Damara’s chopsticks from her hair and her hair fell in her face. When she let go of the bouquet to move her hair Cronus hugged the thing of flowers to him protectively and said with a serious face “these are mine. Not yours but mine.” He then ran to Kurloz excitedly. Rufioh poked Kurloz teasingly right before Cronus came.

  
“Look, look. I got the bouquet!!” Cronus said happily and ran when Damara tried to grab them from him. They ran around the room and Rufioh waggled his eyebrows at Kurloz. Kurloz smiles and imagines them getting married. Of course they would have to wait for gay marriage to be legal in their state. But just the very thought, it made him smile. just imagining him and cronus living forever together... 

  
He watched cronus and grinned. no, he thought, for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that it is so short!!


End file.
